8 Ways to Say I Love You
by witheredredscarf
Summary: From and "8 Ways to Say I Love You" quote I saw on Tumblr and possessed me to write this. 1. EreAnnie. 2. JeanSasha. 3. AruKuri. 4. LeviMika 5. EruHan. 6, 7 and 8. LeviMika. You can read the original ones on tumblr at winterlakes.
1. EreAnnie

Written based off a prompt that wasn't really a prompt on Tumblr, I just got a good idea for it.

* * *

1. Spit it into her voicemail, a little slurred and sounding like the shot whiskey you downed for courage. Feel as ashamed as you do walking into work in last night's clothes. Wake up cringing for days, waiting for her to mention it.

* * *

The first thing Eren does when he gets home from the bar is pick up his phone. He's out of his mind and doesn't know what he's doing. The number he dials is one that is not too unfamiliar with him, but it is one he had been told not to dial for a long time. Not until he learned how to grow up

He had grown up, and he wanted to tell her what he felt but he was scared. For luck, a shot of whisky soon turned into quarter of a bottle. He wasn't drunk, but he was a little tipsy. He puts the phone to his ear.

It rings.

She doesn't pick up.

It rings again.

Again, she doesn't pick up.

It goes to voicemail, but the brunet doesn't set the phone down and go to sleep. Drunk people do stupid things, like this. He flops on his bed, drunk and waiting for her voicemail to shut up so he can say what he wants.

"Hey, Annie," he slurs into the phone, taking a deep breath before it comes out. "I wuv you."

He presses the button to end the call, dropping his phone on to the ground as he knocks out. The next day, he awakens, trying to recall what had happened the day before. It clicks into his mind, and as soon as it does he finds his blood rushing to his cheeks, slapping a palm to his forehead. He feels stupid and ashamed. Like after you do when you eat a whole apple pie by yourself and don't give anything else to anyone to share.

He checks his phone.

There are no missed calls and no messages.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Then one day, his phone buzzes. He picks it up to realise the caller ID. Fumbling with the device for a few seconds, he manages to answer the phone. A squeaky greeting escapes his mouth and he mentally kicks himself for sounding so nervous. He only hears her chuckle in that cute laugh she has that had always made him smile, but now it only made him feel nausea. Was she laughing at his confession?

"You're an idiot," she replies. Oh, damn, here it comes, he thinks, "but I love you, too." comes across the phone and Eren is stunned. He can only stand there, dumbstruck. At least now, he doesn't have to hide his feelings.

He smiles.


	2. JeanSasha

2. Sigh it into her mouth, wedged in between teeth and tongues. Don't even let your lips move when you say it, ever so lightly, into the air. Maybe it was just an exhalation of ecstasy.

* * *

It may have been the boredom that was inflicted upon them that made them lie there, and before they knew it their lips were on each other's. Jean liked the way she tasted. She didn't taste like potatoes and bread like he had expected - perhaps it was childish to assume so. She tasted like fresh mint. Sasha didn't know how it happened, but soon enough she begun to enjoy the taste of his lips.

She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. He tasted like a mixture of things. Some of them foreign, some of them familiar like the taste of sugar. His arms were around her waist as hers coiled around his neck, closing the distance. Their tongues danced along each others, teeth biting down on lips just to elicit soft noises of pleasure from the other. This isn't the first time they have kissed, but it is the first time they have kissed so passionately.

In the process, Jean muses. He considers saying it. Those three little words that mean something so big that everybody fears. They fear it more than death, they fear it more than the Titans beyond these walls they are disgraced to live in. An idea pops into his head. He sighs those three words, a confession that everybody fears.

However —

— His lips don't move.

He doesn't make any motions to pull away from her.

And it is quiet.

So quiet that he leaves his auburn haired companion wondering if she had imagined him saying it or not.


	3. AruKuri

3. Buy her flowers. Buy her chocolate. Buy her a teddy bear, because that's what every romantic comedy has taught you. Take her out to a nice restaurant where neither of you feel comfortable and spend the whole night clearing your throat and tugging at your tie. Feel like your actions are more suited to a proposal than the simple confession of something you've always known

* * *

Armin never really was one for romantic relationships, but he couldn't seem to resist the golden haired female. Perhaps it was her light blue eyes filled with a secret innocence, or her sweetness, or her compassionate lifestyle. Whichever way, he was attracted to her, and whichever way, he loved her.

Yet, no one knows how to say they love someone. Never. They try and the words get caught there until they find a substitute, feeling like an annoying itch in their throat. However, sometimes people don't need words. He buys her things, spending his money like flowers.

He saw her eyeing violets once. He knew she liked them. In fact, it looked like she adored him. She was obviously joyful when he had gifted the flowers to her, the smile on her face saying more than her words. He spends his money on chocolate. Sometimes out of the blue or, most likely, when she is sad.

He gave her chocolate after Ymir had disappeared from them, almost never to be seen again. He bought her chocolate when she was sad, and it pleased him to know that it worked almost every time.

Tonight, he was taking her out, to some fancy restaurant he know nothing about. It was discomforting. Everyone was so… So fancy, and they sat there. He, tugging at his tie and she, tugging at her skirt. He couldn't find the words to say it, not now, not ever.

Armin thought it futile as he always thought his actions spoke louder than words. He doesn't need to say it. He can see that she knows. She knows he loves her, and when the time comes around and they both have the courage to do so, they can both say it properly.


	4. LeviMika

4. Whisper it into her hair in the middle of the night, after you've counted the space between her breaths and are certain she's asleep. Shut your eyes quickly when she shifts toward you in askance. Maybe you were just sleep whispering.

* * *

Levi thought he would never be able to love, except when this particular girl, no, _woman _came along with dark black hair that was darker than his and inky black eyes. It made her unreadable, her eyes black pools of expressionless pain. He saw himself in the young woman, yet she shows emotion a little bit easier than he does. She comes near enough to him, however. He envies her for being able to display emotion other than anger or pain, but it is also a trait he loves about her. It was strange for the both of them when they had first came together, but the attraction they both felt was soon too much to bear.

He does remember how it happened, but the one thing he never muses on as it had been a mixture of rough kisses and declarations of hate, not the one thing he actually wanted to say. He bites down his tongue on the subject one too many times, leaving the ravenette to wonder how he actually feels. He pretends not to notice her staring at him with something other than hate. He says nothing on it. He lets her look at him this way and pretends not to notice the pain she goes through having it being unrequited — for the both of them. Yet, they still slept in the same bed, just to act like a "normal couple" as Eren had asked - rather, demanded - they acted.

He measures her breathing, watching her face for a few seconds before curling up to her, an arm wrapped around her torso in a display of affection. His lips ghost over the crown of her head, quietly appreciating the scent of something naturalistic her strands gave off. Like rain and pines. He mutters something to himself under his breath, but it is more like a breath and an exhalation. Like trying to get rid of nerves, telling himself she is sleeping and will most likely not awaken. He notices that she has not pulled away from him. Maybe she hasn't noticed. He swallows a lump in his throat, his eyes staring down at her {weirdly} and he waits for a few seconds.

"I love you." he whispers, ever so quietly but loud enough for her to hear, into the soft black tresses that tickle his skin but the sensation feels pleasant against his lips. She turns around and he feels he has lost something precious to him, yet again. Her eyes are still half closed. He takes this as an opportunity to close his own as she stares at him.

She notices his arms now around her, but she doesn't pull away. She feels oddly safe in his arms, without the pressure of the world resting on her shoulders. Perhaps the feeling makes her see she doesn't have to face it alone. She swears she heard him speak, but his eyes are closed.

He's asleep.

Of course he hadn't, but she swears he did speak. He spoke something that they, both, had been keeping hidden for too long. Yet, now, she starts to doubt. Maybe he whispers in his sleep.


	5. EruHan

5. Blurt it out in the middle of an impromptu dance party in the kitchen, as clumsy as your two left feet. When time seems to freeze, hastily tack on "in that shirt" or "when you make your award-winning meatballs" or, if you are feeling particularly brave, "when we do this." Resume dancing and pretend you don't feel her eyes on you the rest of the night

* * *

He's uncoordinated and not nearly as good at dancing as Hange is, but it's what he admires about her. They had only started dating a few months ago, but he feels...

He only watches her for a few seconds behind cerulean optics until he tries to dance himself, nearly falling over from his own two left feet. He can hear her laughter, sounding like bells on a wedding day. He smiles, steadying himself. He glanced at the others of the party in the living room.

Levi and Mikasa were sitting opposite ends of each other, Armin and Eren at either side of Mikasa whilst Levi sat with Annie and Historia. It seemed like a staring contest between the two and he wondered what they were fighting about now. He lightly shook his blond crown, giving a light smile to them as they glanced at his direction. They must have noticed his lingering stare. Perhaps it had been a long time he was staring at them.

Levi's 'tch' was slightly audible, as was Mikasa's 'hmph.'

Yes. Definetely fighting about something but he could only chuckle quietly as he turned his head back to the auburn haired woman in front of him. He wonders if he can say it, come out with it right now where everyone can hear them but he feels nervous and his stomach clenches, palms sweating with profusely. He wonders if you can sweat out your heart because it thumped loudly {and almost painfully} against his chest.

He's still dancing, he's still using his two left feet to stumble across from her and chuckles as she nearly falls but he's there to catch her already. The auburn haired woman stares up at him, light eyes wide with astonishment and he doesn't know why he said it right now, but he did.

"I love you." he blurts, everyone whipping their heads around to face him. He suddenly feels a flush against his cheeks, lapis lazuli widening into spheres as he looks at the shocked faces across from him. Even Levi and Mikasa seemed to break out of their staring contest to stare at him. He knows what they're thinking. _Will she say it back? _

"When we...do this." He quickly saves with a cough and a gentle smile, setting the female up again. She blinks, wondering what in the world just happened but tries not to dwell on it. Had he really meant it was just when they did silly things together or did he only add it because everyone else was there?

He pretends not to notice her eyes on him at moments, trying to ignore her very presence for the rest of the night until they go home, feeling like an absolute fool.

He would tell her, properly, when the time was right.


	6. LeviMika 2

6. Write her a letter in which the amount of circumnavigating and angst could rival Mr. Darcy's. Debate where to leave it all day – on her pillow? In her coat pocket? Throw it away in frustration, conveniently leaving it face up in the trashcan, her name scrawled on the front in your sloppy handwriting. Let her wonder if you meant it.

* * *

What to do when fighting was all you were good at with your partner?

Maybe they should negotiate their relationship and see if they end up going their separate ways but the thought of it made Levi's stomach clench into tiny knots, a sick feeling rising to his throat.

He's never been very good with words where it concerns feelings. Advice and comfort he's good at, in his own way, but not this. He has no idea how to tell the beautiful Asian girl he's in love with exactly that. A sigh passes his lips as he looks out the window to see her catching up with the Yeager and Arlert boys after leaving his office. He wouldn't say what they were doing was exactly people friendly.

Sitting back down, he contemplates. He could just say it, but trying to imagine it only brought him another sick feeling. That theory was probably out of the window already before he even had time to think about it.

The last resort is probably a shallow and low one, but it's the only way he knows how to say it. Grabbing a pen and paper, he begins to scribble messily, the foreign feeling of nervousness biting away at him. He wills it to go away and it feels more like he's writing his own death sentence rather than a love letter.

Once he finishes, he stares at the letter. It's readable but messy and angrily written. It'll have to do.

Upon exiting his office, he ponders over where to place it. Blouse and Reiss are probably in the room they share with the woman, so there is out of the question. Maybe he can slip it into her coat pocket when she arrives back but it will probably arise a question as to why he waited for her there. Instead, he tosses it away, groaning. Unbeknownst to him, her name is lying face up.

Arriving back, Mikasa pulls off the coat she wears, hanging it up with her two male friends following behind her. Walking past the kitchen, she notices something in the little bucket next to her just outside it. It's scribbly and almost unreadable, but she manages to read her name off of it.

Opening it up, she begins to read it. It's filled with angst and contradictions which make her raise a brow in confusion since the point is being avoided and all of this is probably completely unnecessary but if this was how they expressed their feelings…

As soon as she reaches the end, she blinks. It's all she can do before she regains her composure and reads over it again:

The point is, I love you. From, Levi.

She can only wonder if he actually means it, for the time being.


	7. LeviMika 3

7. Wait until something terrible has happened and you can't not tell her anymore. Wait until she almost gets hit by a car crossing Wabash against the light and after you are done cursing at the shit-for-brains cab drivers in this city, realize you are actually just terrified of living without her. Tell her with your hands shaking

* * *

This has got to be the _longest _one. Also, thank you for all your beautiful reviews! I'm nearly finished and then I can continue with Konran no Kokoro uvu. I do have responsibilities {lololol get that shit away from me} outside of writing so updates may become shorter over time. However, I hope you stick with me through that ^^ Have a nice day and I hope all your dreams come true! ^^;

* * *

Blood.

He's seen too much blood in his lifetime. It was only a matter of time before this happened to one of them, though. They all died for something, he made sure of that. He made sure their deaths weren't in vain. There was nothing he could do to stop them dying, but this one particular person that had caught his attention.

She couldn't die, not on his watch.

If only he had stayed by her side, if only stupid damn _Erwin Smith _had kept her under his surveillance then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He cursed the Titans, every single damn one of them. He could feel his heart pounding, feeling like it was performing a drum solo against his chest as he drew closer to the incapacitated woman lying on the ground.

The raven haired youth still had all her body parts, which he was thankful for but he could notice from afar that her leg was twisted in an excruciatingly painful way which would have made any normal person vomit at the sight, but he wasn't a normal person. At least, society didn't pin him as one.

Her breathing was raspy. She was ready to die, she wanted to die. Anything not to have to endure this pain that absorbed her whole body in an evil and merciless manner. Three of her ribs were broken and all she could do was lie there, on her back and stare up at the sky, watching the sparrows fly above. Mikasa wished she could be one of those sparrows, flying freely in the sky. They could go anywhere beyond these walls. It didn't even matter where, they could just...

...Leave.

The Asian girl was soon broken out of her reverie when she felt two familiar strong arms lift her carefully from the ground. Glassy and wet eyes stared up at the familiar face of Captain Levi. He looked paler than she ever remembered, almost as if he was feeling sick from pain, too.

Levi inhaled sharply, staring down at her face before he looked behind him after hearing the shot he's been listening to for the past seven years. The order to retreat and for once in his life, he's happy about it. It means he can try and get her to safety as quick as possible. She was a mess of sweat, blood and tears and it was so _filthy_.

He couldn't think about that now, though. Instead, he took the necessary steps to try and get her to carriage where he could lay her down and the doctors could do their work. Once he reached them, he handed her over. Her eyes were already closed and he prayed to the Gods she was just sleeping from the fatigue. The faint breathing that reached his ears gave him hope.

The man turned away before a hand laid on his shoulder. Turning his head, he looked up at the tall form of Erwin Smith.

"Maybe, you should stay with her if it troubles you so much." he stated, making Levi feel a little confused. Erwin was a man of rules and feelings were always a compromise in a war. He decided not to question it, instead answering with a sigh before ebony crown turned to look at the young woman they were carefully lifting. It made him feel a pang in his chest, they could hurt her. Obviously, it would be unintentionally but it still made him feel angered.

Levi made his way over to the carriage, glaring at everyone so they didn't protest against him before he climbed in next to the raven haired girl. He stared at her face. Her eyes were open, staring at the sky and he felt his hope of her survival grow. The blood that was soaking through the bandages on her body still made worry flow through his veins, however.

The Captain never realised that he was shaking {maybe because it was only slightly} until he reached his hands out to hold on to the ethereal, pale one that was stained with red.

Red...

Cobalt orbs shot up to her neck to see that it was bare, her scarf taken off and he wondered where it was. The thought was soon pushed out of his mind as her breathing got shorter and he started to feel worry surge through him. All he could do was grasp her hand tightly and he hated that he couldn't do anything to help her.

If he could show any emotion at all, he would have cried but his tear ducts remained as dry as the Sahara desert.

_The day I cry is the day Hell freezes over_, he had thought once. It had also been the day he loved anyone.

And he loved this broken, bloody and bruised young woman lying in front of him. It was such a new feeling... To love, to be scared for their wellbeing. He had always been scared for his squad's and friends - well, if he could call them that - wellbeing, but not this way. Not in a way where he wanted to punch the living daylights out of anyone who brought harm to them.

It was a foreign feeling, for him, to be scared of living without her.

The raven haired man took a deep breath, lowering his face down to hers as he pressed a chaste kiss on to her forehead before they touched. His eyes stared down at her face. Those beautiful grey skies were closed again and all he could wonder if she was dreaming. He wondered what she was dreaming about, but it didn't stop from him whispering;

"I love you."

He whispered it into her ear behind raven locks of hair and wondered if she heard. What he didn't see was her lips twitching at the corner and the small tear falling down her cheek as someone called out to him and he had to pull away immediately.

"Captain!" Eren called, his horse running to catch up with them. He hadn't even realised they had moved, never mind nearly back to the safety of the walls. Eren's horse fell into a walk beside them as he stared down at his sister with sorrow in his teal green eyes.

"Sh - She'll be okay." Eren whispered, but it was audible enough for Levi to hear. He knew the tone all too well of trying to convince yourself that the people you love and care for will survive. "Right?"

And also seeking for reassurance.

Levi stared back at the brunet, his eyes full of hope with a small, nervous smile on his face before looking down at the sleeping ravenette. He sighed as they retreated back inside the walls, hearing the taunts from the villagers.

What the hell did these ignorant, ungrateful little pricks know? They don't see what they do. They do it for the people's benefit and it annoyed him so greatly he once wanted to break every single on of their faces. He had been irked by it too many times but he ignored it every time.

"Captain..." Eren trailed, bringing him back out of his reverie. He suddenly became aware of the tight grip he had on Mikasa's hand and softened it immediately, before brushing over it. He hadn't broken it, which was good.

Levi sighed. He didn't look up at the brunet.

"I hope so, Eren."


End file.
